


Three Pipe Problem

by karadin



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fan Art, Japanese Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Nouveau styled artwork of Sherlock Holmes with canon title, Japanese chiyogami papers, multi-colour woodcut print.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Pipe Problem

THREE PIPE PROBLEM

Artist Karadin  
media: colour print with Japanese chiyogami/washi paper collage  


[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/karadin/pic/002zwxk3/)

PLEASE DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES: featured on Artists tumblr at http://karadin.tumblr.com/


End file.
